Leçon De Conduite
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Pella ; Bella veut apprendre à Paul à conduire. Mais lui est légèrement nerveux...


_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Disclaimer :**_L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en page sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base :**_Twilight

_**Couple :**_Pella = Bella / Paul

_**Titre :**_Leçon De Conduite

_**Titre original :**_Driving Lessons (le lien est sur mon profil)

_**Auteur :**_Taking me high

_**Traductrice :**_Miss Égypte (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)

_**Mise en page :**_Miss Égypte

_**Raiting :**_ T (sauf homophobes !)

_**Résumé :**_Bella veut apprendre à Paul à conduire. Mais lui est légèrement nerveux…

_**Note de l'auteur :**_Alors j'ai encore écris un Bella/Paul… Bien ou pas ?

_**Moi :**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss !

* * *

_**Leçon De Conduite**_

**POV Paul :**

« Peut-être que nous ne devrions pas le faire_, dis-je nerveusement. _»

Bella me donna une tape rassurante sur l'épaule. Elle eue dû mal à cacher le sourire qui s'était rapidement formé sur ses lèvres.

« Arrête de sourire. C'est pas drôle.

-Non, en fait c'est un peu triste. »

Je lui jetais un long regard.

« Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de conduire avant, Bella. Courir à travers les bois sous ma forme de loup est bien plus rapide. »

Elle m'ignora et me tendi les clés de sa camionnette. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Bella Swan était sur le point de m'apprendre à conduire. C'était la dernière façon dont j'aurais imaginé de passer mon samedi après-midi.

Je pris lentement les clés en me demandant comment diable j'avais fini par arriver ici… C'était parce que Bella était venue vendredi soir chez Jacob où j'étais déjà là. D'une manière ou d'une autre, nous en sommes venus à parler de sa camionnette et pour une raison idiote, j'ai mentionné le fait que je n'avais jamais eu mon permis de conduire. Ce qui a conduit au fait que je ne peux pas conduire du tout. Ce qui a amené un sourire sur son visage en plus de sa volonté à m'enseigner la conduite.

Pourquoi avais-je accepté ça ?

« Es-tu vraiment nerveux Paul ? Paul le grand dur ?_, Dit-elle. _»

Me sortant de mes pensées. Je lui jetais un regard presque furieux.

« Je ne suis pas nerveux_, lançais-je. _»

C'était un mensonge, j'étais nerveux. Conduire avait l'air… Je ne vais pas dire effrayant, je ne vais même pas y penser. Mais c'était peut-être ça.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire ça… »

Elle s'interrompit. Je savais qu'elle voulait vraiment le faire. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas, mais je pouvais dire que ça signifiait beaucoup pour elle.

Tu n'es pas une mauviette Paul, me dis-je. Si tu peux tuer des vampires, tu peux conduire.

« Non, nous allons le faire_, la rassurais-je._ »

Je mis ma main sur son genou et la regardais dans les yeux. Il y eu un silence un peu tendu. Je ne pouvais pas dire ce qui se passa entre nous mais c'était fort. Finalement, elle déglutit et regarda au loin. Je retirais ma main pour la mettre sur le volant.

« Mets la clé_, me dit-elle tranquillement. _»

Je l'écoutais. J'allumais le moteur sans qu'elle ait besoin de me dire comment faire et la voiture reprit vie comme je le craignais. Mes mains se mirent soudain à transpirer. Je les fis courir le long du volant dans une tentative subtile de les essuyer.

« Maintenant, active les pédales_, me dit Bella lentement. _»

Sa voix avait un ton tellement attentionné. Je me demandais quand elle avait commencé à se foutre de moi.

Je suivais ses indications et assez vite, effectivement, je conduisais. Il était presque incroyable de voir comment il était simple de le faire et tout à coup je n'étais plus aussi inquiet. Bella ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire. C'était comme si elle avait passé des années à me former alors qu'en réalité cela faisait seulement une quinzaine de minutes.

J'entrais de nouveau la camionnette dans son allée et me garais, ce qu'elle dû m'expliquer pour que j'y arrive. Je lui tendis les clés en souriant.

« Quoi ?_, Demanda-t-elle en les récupérant._

-Merci.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, cela pourrait être utile un jour. Qui sait ? »

Elle rit et hocha la tête.

« C'est l'idée. Et ce n'était pas si mal, hein ? »

Je plissais les yeux.

« Ne t'avise pas de dire à qui que ce soit que j'étais nerveux. Je ne l'étais pas de toute façon. »

Elle rit encore. Et je dois avouais que cette fois son rire avait une belle sonorité. Je me surpris à espérer l'entendre de nouveau.

Je la regardais et croisais son regard. Nous nous fixâmes intensément l'un l'autre pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. C'était mal, mais mon cœur se mit à batte plus vite, comme si… Comme si j'avais le béguin pour elle ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je détournais les yeux rapidement. Ces pensées n'étaient pas correctes et me mettaient sur les nerfs, il fallait que je les arrête. Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'éclaircis la gorge.

« Et bien, je te remercie. »

J'ouvris la portière, sortis de la camionnette et m'installais le dos contre celle-ci. J'entendis Bella m'imiter et elle vint se placer face à moi. Ce sentiment de nervosité revint au fond de mon estomac. Je détestais ça, je n'étais pas nerveux… Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes.

« Tu devrais penser à passer ton permis_, me dit-elle._

-Peut-être. »

Le silence prit place entre nous et je me sentis obligé de la regarder. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson, ses pieds étaient joints et ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi. Elle avait l'air vraiment belle…

Je jurais entre mes dents, malheureusement assez fort pour que Bella entende. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et ses yeux à elle se plissèrent légèrement. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler tranquillement.

« Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Charlie m'attend. »

Elle fit un signe par-dessus son épaule et commença à reculer.

« C'est vrai, oui. On se voit, euh, bientôt ?

-Bien sûr, si tu veux. »

Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans ces mots, je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire. Cependant, elle ne m'en laissa par le temps non plus. Elle eue un vague sourire avant de se retourner et de marcher jusqu'à sa maison.

Je la regardais en espérant qu'elle se retourne ou que j'allais trouver quelque chose à dire… Quelque chose à faire avant qu'elle ne passe la porte. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle ne se retourna pas et je restais là, figé et confus. C'était un sentiment presque aussi dérangeant que d'être nerveux à la pensée de conduire.

_**FIN**_


End file.
